


Alcohol Induced Coming Out

by PureFury



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Bisexual, Bisexual Sam, Coming Out, Confessions, Gen, LGBT, Sexuality, Supportive Dean, Truth or Dare, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 01:59:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3470195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PureFury/pseuds/PureFury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean are drunk which leads to a game of truth or dare. In which, Sam is asked the question, "Have you ever kissed a man?" He isn't sure whether this is the best time for him to come out.<br/>Bisexual Sam. Supportive Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alcohol Induced Coming Out

**Author's Note:**

> Simply because you cannot have too much bisexual Sam in this world.

The alcohol was flowing freely which seemed to make Dean immensely happy. That fact itself concerned Sam but after a few shots, pressed into his hand by his big brother, he began to loosen up and relax. 

It was an hour later and the two Winchesters were sat on the floor in the small gap between their queen sized beds. To make it worse, neither could remember how they got there especially since the gap was only around half a meter wide. They were wedged in with Sam on the left and Dean on the right. Sam leant with his back on his bed whilst Dean was leaning against his so they could face each other.

The drunkenness had progressed naturally through the night. It just got worse and worse until they decided to play truth or dare. That was truly rock bottom for them when drinking in a motel. It usually ended up alright as they couldn't recall the game when they tried to remember it the next morning. This always annoyed Dean as it meant that he lost precious blackmail material.

"Truth or dare, Dean?" Sam's words slurred slightly as he blinked at his brother.

"Dare, obviously." Dean laughed loudly, throwing his head back and grinning.

"Hmm..." His alcohol addled brain fought for ideas that would usually come easily if he were sober, "Run the length of the street naked."

Dean laughed again but began to pull himself up,"Easy!"

\-----  
10 minutes later and Dean was significantly colder and the old woman down the road would need several therapy sessions. Despite this, he smirked triumphantly. Dropping down into the gap in the beds he turned to gaze at Sam. 

"Truth. Dare?" Dean's logic was that the less words you say then the less you have to screw up. 

Considering for a moment, Sam leant his head. So far they'd done most dares with a truth thrown in here and there. He decided to shake things up a little bit.

"Truth!" He stated it confidently while taking another swig of his drink. 

"Ohhhh!" Dean encouraged, "Girly swapping secret time."

Sam hit his brother's arm playfully before waiting for him to think of a question. It took him longer than Sam had expected but he admitted that they were both smashed so he shouldn't judge.

Dean screwed up his face before crying out, "Have you ever kissed a man?!"

Sam stopped stock still for a moment before ducking his head so his bangs would hide his face. A deep red blush was creeping up his neck. If he was being honest, Dean was expecting a quick 'no' before moving on. Maybe Sam was more interesting than Dean previously thought. Not just a boring nerd after all.

"Sam?" He encouraged his little brother.

The taller man lifted his head to look at the other man. He seemed to steel himself before answering. He took a deep breath and squared shoulders, he replied,"Yeah. I have."

Dean recoiled. It was obvious from Sam's reaction that he had but hearing the words said just made it seem so more real. The younger tried to keep looking at Dean but had to stop and peer down at the floor, embarrassed by this revelation.

"What? When?"

He hesitated, "Mostly in college..."

"One minute, wait." Dean was feeling slightly more sober, "Mostly?"

Sam shrugged but with further encouragement he opened up a little more, "Most of the stuff was in college, you know, since everyone is kinda experimenting. There was maybe a tiny bit before and a bit here and there afterwards..."

"Wait? Stuff?" His mind raced to keep up.

Sam swallowed as he realised that he dropped himself in it. His secret since he was sixteen was on the edge of being revealed. No doubt that Dean would chuck him out and call him disgusting and a freak of nature.

Sam didn't reply so his brother continued in a frank tone, "Sam, did you do the butt sex?" He asked seriously but it was clear that he was still really drunk. There was no room for laughter in his features. The only emotion that showed through was mild concern. Sam wanted to shrivel in on himself or just have the carpet eat him.

Sam blushed and hid his face in his large hands. The blush was burning bright. He was embarrassed to be having this conversation with Dean (a massive ladies man) but also petrified that Dean would reject him. 

Dean took his silence as a yes so carried on, "Did you used protection?"

Sam's jaw dropped slack. Was Dean seriously asking him this? How drunk was he? Sam considered this for a moment, did this mean that he didn't mind?

"Um.... Yeah." He answered quickly.

"Good." His big brother instincts had kicked it. They made him want to protect sam and keep him safe, "But... What about Jess?" Curiosity set in.

"Dean... I'm bisexual."

"Bisexual?"

Sam nodded while watching Dean closely for his reaction.

"I thought only chicks were bisexual?" The alcohol clouded his brain further.

Sam laughed for what felt like hours with his head thrown back and cheeks rosy before suddenly becoming serious and looking Dean straight in the eye, "No. I like girls and guys."

"How many dudes have you been with?" Dean asked as he leant forward to look straight into Sam's eyes. The way his eyebrow raised suggested to Sam that Dean was taking this as a competition: Amount of Sam's guys and girls vs amount of Dean's girls.

"De... I really don't know." Sam's mind was less clouded than before. The shock had focused him a bit more.

"A lot... Of dudes?" He leant his head to the side.

"Compared to you? Yeah." 

Dean couldn't help but laugh because it was true. He had to hold onto his sides as they began to ache from the belly laugh he let out. It was contagious so within moments both Winchesters were crying from laughter and struggling to breathe. The shorter man shook his head as he tried to calm himself slightly. He really was drunk and it was getting to his head.

He hauled himself up onto unsteady legs so he could collapse onto his bed. Sam watched his brother move with a smirk on his lips. He was a bit less drunk but not massively so. He kind of hoped that Dean didn't remember tonight when he woke up though. This really isn't the ideal way to come out.

Dean giggled to himself when he saw that Sam was still situated on the floor with bottles surrounding him. He reached out an arm and patted his hair gently. It confused the other man but he didn't push his brother away.

"Good boy." Dean mumbled as he stroked the hair down, "There's a good bisexual. Coming out and everything."

Sam couldn't help but smirk at the genuine fondness in Dean's weary words. He was clearly happy to be in on Sam's secret but the drink wasn't allowing him to think straight. 

The younger man pulled himself into his own bed and pulled the blanket up to tuck under his chin. He clicked off the light and sleep was dragging him away before he'd barely shut his eyelids. Dean was already snoring softly from across the room as the alcohol made the transition from awake to asleep easy. 

They never really had that conversation again nor did Dean ask any further questions. He knew his brother remembered though as whenever they passed a good looking guy Dean would raise his eyebrows and nudge Sam in the ribs. Sam would roll his eyes but silently appreciated how Dean was so casual about the whole idea. 

As a plus, he didn't have to hide it when he checked out girls or guys butts. Dean would just smirk approvingly.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this you may enjoy this Bisexual Sam Coming out story: Caught in Comprimising Positions- http://archiveofourown.org/works/3469871


End file.
